


Hjem, kjære hjem

by Artemis2121



Series: Eventyr [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Annerledes første møte, Fluff, Forstyrrelser, Forstyrrelser og forviklinger, Hand Jobs, Hjemtur, Humor, Intergluteal Sex, Kollektivlivet, M/M, Nysgjerrige samboere, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut, Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: Dette er ingen dyp, hjerteskjærende historie. Heller ikke er den veldig actionpakket. Det er en lett, fluffy og forhåpentligvis humoristisk greie som jeg skrev for moro skyld!Den fortsetter omtrent der "Jeg snører min sekk" slapp, og er en liten utdypning av hva som skjedde etter at de kom hjem, og hvordan Isaks innskytelse om å invitere med seg Even gikk.Skulle poste den som ett kapittel, men syntes den ble litt lang, og tenkte jeg skulle utporsjonere litt i påsken. Den er mer eller mindre ferdig skrevet, så del 2 kommer plutselig.Ettersom halvparten av de norske forfatterne (meg selv inkludert) har bestemt seg for å fylle påsken med skumle historier om mord, svik og bedrag, påtar jeg meg rollen som fluffkoordinator. Må ha litt moro også, selv om det er påske og folk blir drept, liksom! <3Tusen takk til Amethystus som har betalest denne for meg!





	1. Fiskekaker, Ludo og Monopol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er ingen dyp, hjerteskjærende historie. Heller ikke er den veldig actionpakket. Det er en lett, fluffy og forhåpentligvis humoristisk greie som jeg skrev for moro skyld!  
> Den fortsetter omtrent der "Jeg snører min sekk" slapp, og er en liten utdypning av hva som skjedde etter at de kom hjem, og hvordan Isaks innskytelse om å invitere med seg Even gikk.  
> Skulle poste den som ett kapittel, men syntes den ble litt lang, og tenkte jeg skulle utporsjonere litt i påsken. Den er mer eller mindre ferdig skrevet, så del 2 kommer plutselig.
> 
> Ettersom halvparten av de norske forfatterne (meg selv inkludert) har bestemt seg for å fylle påsken med skumle historier om mord, svik og bedrag, påtar jeg meg rollen som fluffkoordinator. Må ha litt moro også, selv om det er påske og folk blir drept, liksom! <3
> 
> Tusen takk til Amethystus som har betalest denne for meg!

Han skalv på hånda. Dette var iherdige forsøk nummer ni på å treffe nøkkelhullet. Hvorfor måtte det på død og liv være mikroskopisk? Eskild forestilte seg tydeligvis at noe som ligna en dagboklås var tilstrekkelig for å holde tyvene unna kjellerboden. Om han bare kunne få den opp nå, få kommet seg inn og gjort seg ferdig.

Isak prøvde å holde maska og konse om oppgaven, men den raske, oppskjørta pusten gjorde det umulig. Det var kulda sin skyld alt sammen! Den som kom snikende som sur vind da de gikk av bussen ved Rosteds gate og lirket seg inn mellom nedkjølte, fuktige plagg. Isak bannet lavmælt til hengelåsen og kastet et skyldbevisst blikk over skulderen. Even bare hevet øyenbrynene og flirte av ham.

Even stod her tett inntil ham, og det var egentlig helt vanvittig bare å tenke på . Han hadde sagt ja til å bli med ham hjem og var her. Det var Even som hadde båret skiene hans fra bussen og hjem. Sine egne ski hadde han sendt med Mikael hjem, med et halvveis seriøst løfte om å hente dem i juni en gang. Og nå stod han altså her og venta og lente seg inn mot gitteret. Det som som fungerte som bodvegg. En hånd var godt plantet i korsryggen til Isak. Der glødet den livlig gjennom både jakke og fuktig ullstoff.

Stemninga mellom dem var tilbake så fort de hoppa av bussen. Tilfredsheten over endelig å være alene sammen blanda seg med små gnister av nervøsitet. På bussen var det lite rom for håndholding eller å sitte tett inntil hverandre. Eller, det hadde sikkert vært helt greit, men ingen av dem hadde lyst til å si eller gjøre noe som kunne få Magnus til å rope ut for hele bussen hva som foregikk. Alle spørsmålene og kommentarene som han lavmælt kom med var mer enn nok. For hva foregikk, egentlig? Isak var ikke sikker på om han visste selv en gang.

Ettermiddagslyset stod inn gjennom smale vindusglugger øverst på veggen. Støv, spindelvev og stabler med brukte, tilsidesatte saker preget det trange kjellerrommet. Esker fulle av andre folks rot, minner og kjære eiendeler bulte ut gjennom de raklete gitterne som utgjorde kjellerbodene. Det lukta årevis med samlervirksomhet her nede.

Da Isak endelig fikk nøkkelen i låsen, plasserte han raskt skiene i et hjørne og vikla seg ut av boden igjen. Smøg seg langs alt stæsjet som Eskild hadde latt Noora få ha stående her nede. Tenk at han hadde bodd her en gang. I nesten en måned! Skulle han fortelle Even om det? Kanskje? Ikke i dag, ikke akkurat nå, men en annen gang. Akkurat den historien med kjelleren hadde alltid kjentes vanskelig å dele. Den minnet ham bare om en tid han helst ville glemme. Til nå hadde det holdt i massevis at Eskild og Jonas visste; men han hadde faktisk lyst til å fortelle den til Even en gang, bestemte han seg for. Hvis alt gikk som han håpet, da..

Even tok hånda hans mens de gikk bortover kjellergangen. Kilte lett med fingrene i håndflaten hans. Isak kikket opp på ham og smilte. Fikk et forsiktig, men strålende smil tilbake. Blikkene deres låste seg i hverandre. Kulda hadde fått Isak til å skjelve lett, men det var ikke bare det. Å gå her med Even var.. Ja det var nesten litt vanskelig å beskrive. Som å kjøre loop eller stupe fra det høyeste stupetårnet, kanskje? Han kjente seg så revet med i øyeblikket at han skvatt til da han distrahert snublet over terskelen ut til trappehuset. Bannet innbitt igjen mens Even lo og la armen rundt ham for å stabilisere.

Isak stoppet opp i bunnen av trappa. Nøt å ha Even for seg selv uten å måtte tenke på diverse kompiser, tynne, utilstrekkelige forheng og dårlig lydisolasjon. Om litt skulle de snike seg inn kjøkkeninngangen til kollektivet, men før de risikerte nysgjerrige samboere ville han ha dette øyeblikket.

Hvis Isak stod på det nederste trappetrinnet, var han akkurat litt høyere enn Even, oppdaget han. Da han la lot hendene gli gjennom den myke luesveisen hans, strakte han seg imøtekommende mot Isak. Hånda til Even fant veien over halsen og nakken hans. Lekte med håret og strøk med myke fingre over den glatte huden på halsen. Isak trakk Even opp til seg. Holdt hodet hans varsomt mellom hendene og lukket øynene. Kjente den varme pusten kile over nesa og munnen før Evens lepper lett touchet hans egne. Prøvende og forsiktig. Som om han måtte sjekke at dette fremdeles var noe de gjorde, selv om de var tilbake i byen.

Det var det absolutt i Isaks øyne, og han ville bare ha mer. Søkte innpass med tunga og fikk Evens lepper til å skille seg dovent. Møtte ham med tungespissen når han skilte leppene lett fra hverandre. De forsiktige bevegelsene sendte ut små bomber med yrende glede som bredte seg i hele kroppen. Even presset seg mot ham, og Isak hadde bare lyst til å møte. Kjenne den stramme kroppen hans gi mykt etter og smelte inn mot sin egen. Mot hele seg. Sitringen i ham var nesten ikke til å holde ut  
Fy faen, han var så digg!

Men så kunne de liksom ikke stå her mer, heller. I vått turutstyr, Isak med sekk på ryggen. De trengte å komme seg opp trappen. Inn og få i seg varme og forhåpentligvis kaffe. Finne frem tørt, varmt tøy og aller helst ta en dusj.

Egentlig var Isak glad for at det var kort vei fra kjøkkenet til rommet hans. Han hadde ikke noe behov for å dra med seg Even gjennom stua og presentere ham for eventuelt hjemmeværende kollektivboere. Egentlig håpet han at de var ute, at han skulle få leiligheten i fred, men sånt kunne man aldri vite.

Var det Linn ville hun sikkert bare ta Even pent i hånda og forsvinne inn på soverommet. Eskild derimot var troendes til å bedrive tredjegradsforhør. Altså, Isak skjønte jo at det ikke kom til å gå lang tid før hele greia med Even kom ut. Hutret litt ekstra ved tanken på at de skulle være på alles lepper, men han begynte å nærme seg forberedt på det, selv om han grua seg. Det var bare det at akkurat nå hadde han lyst til å ha Even for seg selv. Noen timer, eller kanskje aller helst noen dager.

***

Selvfølgelig var det typisk Isaks flaks at Eskild stod rett innafor kjøkkendøra da de åpnet den. Skvatt rundt med et høyt hvin og dælja nesten til Isak med stekespaden han hadde i hånda. All logisk tenkning, samt den lille detaljen at Eskild sprada rundt med forkle rundt livet, tilsa at den selvsamme Eskild var årsaken til den litt sure fiskelukta som spredte seg i hele rommet.

Isak visste ikke helt hva han skulle si eller gjøre. Følte seg litt barnslig da han irrasjonelt slapp hånda til Even. Selv om Even faktisk nikka stilltiende da han så seg skyldbevisst over skulderen. Eskild pludret uanfekta i vei.  
“Jasså, er det lille Ludvig som kommer hjem? Hvordan gikk det, da? Blåste det nordavind fra alle kanter? Skal vedde på..” Han avbrøt seg selv så fort han fikk øye på Even. Måpte litt, målte ham opp og ned med fryd i blikket og nikket anerkjennende. Den henførte beundringen var så utilslørt at den traff Isak midt solar plexus. Fylte ham med høyst erfaringsbasert bekymring for at det skulle dukke opp et dårlig sjekketriks der et sted.

“Og du kommer ikke tomhendt, seg jeg? Nice catch, Isak!” Det var ene og alene ironi i det lette, anerkjennende nikket, men Isak rødmet allikevel. Varmen spredte seg i kinnene og krøp ned over brystet. Han vakla litt, men trygget seg i varmen som strålte fra Even rett bak han. Digget det faktum at Even hadde lagt en hånd på hver av skuldrene hans. Likevel våget han ikke helt så se opp.

“Eh.. Eskild, dette er Even,” Han snudde hodet litt bakover for å indikere. “Møtte ham på turen, og så..” Isak visste ikke helt hva han skulle si for noe mer, så han ble sjeleglad da Eskild tok over.  
“Så du tok ham med hjem, faktisk. Så kult, Isak!” Eskild dura fram med utstrakt hånd. Stoppet nølende opp midt i hilsenen. “Deg har jeg jo sett før! Det var du som var her og ringte på i forrige uke, sant? Dere fant hverandre, ja, så bra!” Han hørtes nesten forlegen ut da han sa det siste, noe som løfta et par murstein fra Isaks skuldre.

Isak dro Even med seg inn i rommet. Døra smalt igjen bak dem mens han satt fra seg sekken midt på gulvet. Så marsjerte han bort til kaffetrakteren og registrerte at kolben var velsignet halvfull og fremdeles varm. Han tilbød Even en kopp med blikket mens Eskild pludret videre. Gjorde sitt beste for å sjarmere Even. Trakk ut en stol til ham, kom med halvveis påtatte komplimenter og forklarte at han stod og lagde middag.  
“Ja, som du ser er det snart fiskekaker her. Så blir det spillkveld i stua etter middag. Vi har Ludo og Monopol. Dere må bli med, da.”  
  
Isak hadde slettes ikke lyst til at han og Even skulle sitte sammen med verken Eskild eller noen andre. Ikke nå, og ikke i stua etterpå. Ville bare at Eskild skulle stikke ut, og slutte å overvåke dem som en syvende far i huset.

Han hadde lyst på kaffe, men kunne komme på minst fem ting han hadde mer lyst på. Som å ta med Even inn på sitt eget rom, samle mot til å spørre om den dusjen og ligge tett, tett inntil hverandre resten av kvelden. Helst nakne, hud mot hud. Få vite mer, kjenne mer også. Prate om alt og ingenting mens de absolutt ikke, ikke på noen måte spilte verken Ludo eller Monopol. Han ville bare fortsette der de slapp på hytta. Hylle dem inn i alt det nervepirrende og fantastiske. Det diggeste Isak hadde vært med på i hele sitt liv.

“Men fiskekaker, Eskild? Hva er greia med det? Lukter hy og helvete i hele leiligheten, jo!”  
“Ja, må mekke fiskekaker når Noora er hjemme. Hun blir her noen dager.” Han sa det som om det var den største selvfølgelighet. Som om dette var noe Isak burde vært fullt klar over.  
“Hæ? Noora hjemme? Er ikke hun i London?”  
“Jo, jo.. Vanligvis er hun det, men hun må jo få ha en liten ferie i blant hun også. Blir slitsomt med han der William i lengden, vet du. Skjønner ‘a godt, jeg! Dessuten kunne vel alle se at hun trengte ferie fra den all der musesumstraskinga hun driver med før hun ble helt sprø. Kunne blitt sliten av halvparten, spør du meg!” Det ga ikke mening, men det var Isak vant til. Eskild var på vei inn i et av sine lengre utlegg, så Isak måtte stoppe han.

“Ja, ok.. Og da skal hun bo her? Hvor skal vi gjøre av henne, da? Hvis hun skal være her, blir vi fire personer på tre rom, liksom.”  
“Ehm.. Slapp av, hun er ikke hjemme nå! Men altså…” Isak mistenkte akkurat hvor dette kom til å føre dem. Vinket et stille farvel til de ellers så gjennomførbare planene han hadde hatt.  
“Men hva?” Isak satte øynene i Eskild som hadde vett på å se litt fårete ut.  
“Det er faktisk en bitteliten, ørliten, mikroskopisk sjanse her for at jeg lånte bort rommet ditt..” Han viste med fingrene hvor liten den sjansen var, men Isak kjente at han nærma seg kokepunktet. Han sku’kke dele noe rom, ikke faen! Ikke i dag!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir kjempeglad for hjerter, kudos og tilbakemeldinger <3


	2. iskald/glovarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, jeg vet dette er litt sent, altså.. Og ikke helt hva jeg opprinnelig planla..  
> Men når har jeg for vane å følge en plan, liksom.. Vel, vel.. En supertravel hverdag fikk meg til å tenke litt over hva jeg vil med denne lille ficen. Har holdt på ei uke nå med å presse alt inn i et siste kapittel, men innser at det ikke går. Kan nok hende det blir ei uke til siste kapittel også. Sorry.. Litt for busy for mitt eget beste :-)
> 
> Så her kommer ei litta snutt med ei litta ekstra vri..  
> Uten beta, da - for vel, jeg er sykt utålmodig. Så nå får jeg vel leve med nervøsiteten isteden.
> 
> Takk og <3<3 til Liljesmoothie for tillatelse til tittelran. Eller semi-ran, da. Fant den på frølageret da jeg var innom i helga. Se på det som en hommage <3

“Herregud, Eskild! Er du helt dust? Du kan ikke bare..” Det var enden på en lang tirade, og Isak måtte stoppe seg, for han hadde allerede reist seg og var i ferd med å si ting som Eskild definitivt ikke fortjente og som neppe kom til å gjøre noen av dem godt. Skravlende, sprudlende Eskild trakk seg såra inn i seg selv. Lutet på skuldrene og stirra i gulvet. 

“Okay.. Jeg mente bare..” En hånd fant plass i lomma mens den andre rota usikkert gjennom krydderskapet. “Trodde at dere skulle bli til i morra.. Eller, jeg kan sikkert..”

Akkurat som Isak fryktet, syntes Even også at dette var ubehagelig. Han hadde satt fra seg kaffekoppen og flakket usikkert med blikket. Herregud! Det var virkelig ikke dette Isak hadde sett for seg da han foreslo å dra hit. 

“Kanskje jeg skal.. Eller.. Hvis det ikke passer så bra, kan jeg sikkert stikke hjem, altså..” 

_ Nei, nei nei!  _ Panikken skyllet gjennom Isak. Nå som han faktisk hadde drista seg til dette, og så ble det sånn.. Han sveipet over Even med blikket, la først nå merke til at han satt og hutra. Et blekt drag krøp over kinnene, og leppene skalv seg gjennom flerfoldige lillatoner. Isak følte seg som verdens dårligste vert som lot Even sitte der i det iskalde skitøyet mens han selv bare stelte til bråk. Visste verken hva han skulle si eller gjøre. 

Heldigvis kviknet Eskild til igjen. La en hånd på skulderen til Even, og så for alt i verden ut som han var ivrig på å redde situasjonen.

“Nei, dra hjem skal du i hvet fall ikke!”, uttalte han høyt og tydelig. “Isak.. Eller vi, da; vil ha deg her, så selvfølgelig skal du bli!” Han presterte til og med å kvitre litt der i avslutninga.  “Du ser litt kald ut, da. Kanskje du vil låne dusjen vår? Vi har masse varmtvann!” Han spanderte en nervøs latter på slutten og sendte Isak et ganske fornøyd smil da Even nikket sakte.

Isak ble stående som fjetret. Livredd for at Even skulle synes han var fullstendig håpløs nå. For sint, for krevende, for barnslig. Kikket skyldbevisst bort på Eskild og funderte på hvor mye han egentlig hadde fått med seg av hele opplegget. Det var umulig å vite, for Eskild var allerede i gang med neste steg. Hadde rukket Even en hånd, dratt ham opp fra krakken. Akkurat nå stod han og gned hendene overentusiastisk langs skuldrene og armene hans for å varme ham. 

“Du kan’ke vase rundt her i våte skiklær, da vet du! Isak, du har vel noe å låne bort?” Han pludra ufortrødent videre. Virret mellom Even og fiskekakene som for enhver pris ikke måtte bli brent. Da han skrudde av plata og satte panna til side, kom konklusjonen.

“Isak, skal ikke du fikse håndkle og tørre klær til gjesten din? Så kan Even her bli med meg. Jeg viser ham badet?» Eskilds uttrykk var en salig blanding av formanende og litt oppslukt der han dro med seg Even etter armen. 

Isak skjønte ikke en dritt, men var glad til. Han sukket og slengte sekken over skulderen. Inne på rommet hans lå kofferten til Noora oppslått på stolen i hjørnet. Det duftet svakt i hele rommet av en eller annen fruktig parfyme, og i vinduskarmen lå diverse sminke sammen med ei bok som så ut til å være et eller annet feministisk kampskrift. De fikk fikse opplegget med rommet etterpå. 

Han nøyde seg med å dumpe fra seg sekken midt på gulvet og rive opp skapet for å finne eller annet varmt og tørt til Even. Det kjentes som en slags gest for å lappe litt på den dårlige starten her i kollektivet. De blå joggebuksene passa sikkert, og Even skulle få låne favorittgenseren hans. Den var godt brukt og litt slitt på ermene, men vanvittig digg å ha på seg. I tillegg fant Isak fram noe tykke ullsokker og en uåpna boxer, fremdeles med plasten på. Isak håpa bare det var bra nok. At det passa, at han likte det..

Baderomsdøra stod på gløtt, og Eskild var ingen steder å verken se eller høre, da Isak endelig var ferdig med å tvile seg fram til hva han mente Even trengte. Han banka forsiktig, for han ville nødig trenge seg på. Kjente seg plutselig forlegen og liten og dum. Tenk om Even syns at han hadde kjefta for mye på Eskild? Eller at Eskild var kulere å henge med, eller.. Han som liksom hadde lagt  _ de  _ planene, skrudd opp forventningene maks, kjente hvordan motet tok sin hatt og gikk; tasset inn på rommet til Linn et sted og la seg der i mørket.  

Et forsiktig “ja” hørtes inne fra badet, så Isak tok sjansen på å svinge døra opp med albuen. Han hadde ikke rukket å finne på noe smart å si, men det var egentlig likegyldig. Da han trådte innafor var alle ord uansett blåst vekk. For Even hadde allerede kledd av seg og stod i bare bokseren. Her inne. På hans bad! Og alt Isak kunne gjøre, var å snappe etter pusten.  

Han så virkelig iskald ut det han stod. Vippet fram og tilbake på føttene og lot tærne krølle seg søkende mot det varme flisgulvet. Holdt skjelvende armene i kors over brystkassa, og Isak la merke til at huden på armene var helt nuppete. Men han var ikke en hårsbredd mindre heit av den grunn.  

Isak stirra, klarte ikke å slå blikket ned. Ikke fikk han til å lukke munnen heller. Hjernen så ut til å ha dratt på hasteoppdrag et annet sted, for verken vilje eller evner fungerte som han hadde tenkt. Han svelget og svelget. Så at munnen til Even beveget på seg, men var fullstendig ute av stand til å få med seg noe annet enn det gyldne håret som falt mykt ned i pannen. Den porselensbleke huden som begynte å anta et kledelig rosaskjær. Leppene hans som dirret lett. Den slanke brystkassa kunne skimtes i kjappe glimt når han beveget på seg og, magen som var akkurat definert nok til at han kunne se muskelspillet under huden.

“Hvor vil du jeg skal henge det?” Evens spørrende blikk var helt oppriktig. Blått, krystallklart og virket helt uten en tanke for at han stod der halvnaken og så sykt digg ut.

“Hæ?” Det hørtes fullstendig uintelligent ut, men det var det eneste Isak klarte å få fram. Han tvang seg selv til å blunke, måtte sette seg ned på dolokket. Klærne og håndkleet han hadde funnet fram, lå tafatt i fanget hans 

Even begynte å snakke om vått ulltøy igjen og hvor det burde henges til tørk. Hvordan klarte han det? Isak presterte i det minste å nikke med hodet denne gangen. En indikasjon på at han kunne ta det med og henge det opp på rommet sitt, men det var også alt han maktet. For da Even kom helt bort til ham for å ta imot håndkleet, kobla hjernen ut igjen.

Han stod så nære at Isak kjente det dirre i lufta mellom dem. Han hadde aldri sett Even så avkledd før, ikke i dagslys. Og nå satt han og stirret rett inn i.. Inn i.. 

Han reiste seg sakte og la fra seg håndkle og klær. Brøt bare blikket på Even for å stikke hodet ut døra for å sjekke før han vred om nøkkelen. Det kjentes det som den eneste logiske handlingen. Even stod der midt på badegulvet og så på ham. Vidt oppsperrede øyne og munnen litt åpen. 

“Se på deg, ‘a.” Ordene kom av seg selv, som om det var en annen Isak tenkte og handlet for ham. “Så kald..” Han grep om livet på Even med varme hender. Presset ham inntil seg og strøk ham mykt over ryggen til han sukket og la hodet på skulderen hans. Smeltet inn mot ham, higende etter varme. De kysset ikke, bare stod sånn noen minutter. Tett sammen, med Isaks armer slynget rundt Even. Knuget hverandre helt til Isak kjente seg så ør og overveldet at han sank sammen på dolokket igjen. Fremdeles usikker, men usikkerheten kjempet en tapende kamp mot noe helt annet. 

Even ble bare stående. Tok til og med et lite steg nærmere så han nesten touchet borti ham. Isak stirret fascinert på de lyse, strie hårene på lårene hans. Ble grepet av en trang til å kjenne de grove hårstråene under fingrene, men flytta blikket litt oppover. Til den blå boxeren, det eneste plagget Even hadde igjen. Den gjorde ikke noe for å skjule hva som var under, eller at Even ikke var helt upåvirket han heller.

Før han visste ordet av det hadde Isak gjort noe han aldri før hadde våget. Plutselig var det som om hånda hans levde sitt eget liv, strakte seg fram og utforska forsiktig. Kjente Even lene seg mot hånda hans og ta enda et lite steg nærmere. Sluset ham inn mellom bena sine før han brukte begge henda og strøk Even over magen og ned langs sidene. Fra hofta, over det blå stoffet i bokseren og nedover lårene.  La armene rundt Even, så hendene møttes bak før han lot fingrene vandre lett over innsiden av lårene. Even svarte med å skille bena litt fra hverandre. Ga fra seg et knapt hørbart klynk som sendte en kilende følelse gjennom hele Isak. En følelse som sitret helt ut i tær og fingertupper.

“Fy faen, så fin du er!” Isak hørte sin egen stemme ruste og bli ustø, ble litt flau og klam innvendig. Sa han det virkelig høyt? Hva om det var for mye? Hva om han hadde misforstått? Det var en tanke, hadde aldri tenkt å bli noe mer, men ordene bare kom. Even hadde ikke flyttet seg vekk. Var det et godt tegn? 

Isak var nødt til å løfte blikket og se opp på Even.  Ble uendelig letta av de intense, blå øynene som stirret tilbake på ham. Et blikk som absolutt ikke var til å misforstå, og som dreit i våt ull eller hvor håndklærne hørte hjemme. Som hadde hørt hvert ord Isak sa og likt det. Even strakte ut hånda si og lot den gli gjennom håret hans. Lekte med det, kjærtegnet det.

Isak slikket seg om leppene. Først i refleks, men da han så hvordan hele blikket til Even mørknet og kjente hvordan han presset seg ennå et par centimeter nærmere, gjorde han det en gang til. Sakte og nytelsesfullt. Så letta at en liten latter pressa seg fram i munnviken og han våget å fortsette. 

Bokseren rett foran øynene på ham var alt han klarte å konsentrere seg om. Det tynne stoffet var litt strukket over bulen han så veldig gjerne ville utforske mer. Isak hvilte hodet inntil Evens hofte. Kjente hvordan Even var både kald og varm mens han snuste inn duften av ham. Det var så mye, så mye på en gang at det svimlet litt. Han hadde venta så lenge på dette. Rukket å bli uendelig nervøs. Så nervøs at han kjente hvert hjerteslag hamre gjennom kroppen.

Lukta, følelsen av det myke stoffet mot kinnet, alle lydene.. Det ble som et slags behov. Alt i Isak jaget ham videre. Fikk ham legge hånda si mellom bena på Even, stryke forsiktig over konturene av pikken hans. 

Isak slapp ufrivillig fra seg et stønn da han kjente at hånda i håret hans grep ham i et hardere tak, lugget forsiktig. Så han fortsatte med å krumme hånda lett, grep fastere og mer bestemt. Kjente gjennom stoffet hvordan Even vokste mellom fingrene på ham. Hørte pusten hans bli tyngre og raskere mens han fulgte konturene av pungen først. Dvelte litt der. Lekte med den mellom fingrene før han beveget seg over på pikken hans. Han våget å stramme grepet litt. Krummet fingrene så langt rundt han klarte å komme og gned rytmisk over den. Skiftet takt da han hørte et sukk fra Even og kjente en skjelving gå gjennom ham. Lette seg fram til hodet og masserte det gjennom stoffet mellom lette fingre.

Som belønning fikk han flere små, klynk. Even presset seg, nesten støtte rytmisk mot ham samtidig som han rykket med hånda i håret hans. Ledet hodet hans til å se opp på seg. Stirra ned på ham med et sultent glimt i blikket. Utstrålte lyst men så mye mer også, nesten beundring.  Han tok tak skulderen til Isak trakk ham opp til seg mens han dro ned bokseren. Flyttet hånda hans og lot ham slippe til. Uten noe mellom dem. Bare varm hud mot varm hud. Isak pusta kraftig inn, nesten hiksta da han kjente den myke huden under fingrene.

Leppene deres kolliderte hastig. Isak presset seg mot Even, som holdt hodet hans med begge hender og la elektrisitet og myke gisp inn et altoppslukende kyss. Kysset ham lett og krevende, ømt og rått på en og samme tid. Isak følte seg helt borte. Forelska, kåt og ute av stand til å gjøre annet enn å bevege hånda taktfast rundt og over ham. Prøvde å kjenne etter hvordan han beveget hoftene, gjorde sitt beste for å følge rytmen.

Glemt var mulig spillkveld, illeluktende fiskekaker og masete kollektivfolk. De trengte ikke være fra hverandre et sekund mer. Det gikk en liten skjelving gjennom kroppen til Isak da Even la armen rundt ham og presset dem sammen. Et tilfreds sukk unnslapp leppene hans og ble fanget opp i Evens munn.

Even var så sykt deilig akkurat sånn. Isak ble helt ør av å se hvor påvirket han var. Hørte lydene han lagde. Kjente hvordan hoftebevegelsene ble stadig mer slurvete og urytmiske mens han støtte inn i den trange kanalen Isak hadde skapt til ham med hånda. Tok et godt tak rundt nakken til Isak. Kysset ham igjen, vått, slurvete, intenst. Stønnet inn i kysset før han la hodet i halsgropen til Isak og kom. 

Isak kunne nesten ikke tro det. Even stod der på badet hans, helt naken og kom i hånda hans. Rykket til, skalv og gjemte hodet mot nakken hans. Fingrene myknet gradvis grepet rundt pikken hans. Hele hånda hans ble varm og klissete, men Isak fortsatte å stryke. Ville ha alt. Ble mer og mer forsiktig ettersom han myknet mellom fingrene på ham. 

De var i ferd med å synke ned på gulvet da en brutal lyd trengte gjennom stillheten. Noen tok hardt i dørhåndtaket. Ristet flere ganger i klinka og dro i døra. Banka på til og med.

“Isaaak!” Hva er det du holder på med? Er du ferdig snart?” Noora! Umiskjennelige, ufravikelige og utidige Noora var hjemme igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir veldig glad for deres tanker og kommentarer. Hvis du har tid til å skrive noen ord, da <3


	3. Damp, drømmer og snoking ved dørene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okei - denne har jeg hatt skikkelig dårlig samvittighet for i ei ukes tid nå. Dessverre ble flytting + tre fics litt i meste laget for meg.  
> Beklager virkelig ventetida samtidig som jeg heller vil la dere vente litt og publisere noe jeg har jobba litt skikkelig med enn å legge ut noe i hurten og sturten. Det er jo siste kapittel, så vil liksom at det skal telle. 
> 
> Tusenvis av takk, sjokolade, musserende og ikke minst øl til Amethystus som har betalest for meg igjen <3
> 
> Jeg er like nervøs som alltid, men håper dere synes dette er verdt ventinga <3

“Isaaak!” Hva er det du holder på med? Er du ferdig snart?” Stemmen til Noora fikk hjertet hans til å gjøre et hopp før det krøp opp i halsen og ble der. Et eller annet sted i Isak kjentes det mistenkelig som om dirrende gelé var i ferd med å kuppe essensielle kroppsfunksjoner. Som for eksempel evnen til å forme ord.

Han tok en kjapp sveip over situasjonen. Lot blikket vandre over den klissete hånda si og videre oppover genseren som var eh.., flekkete den også. Til slutt så han bort på Even som stod helt naken og sykt fin midt på badegulvet hans. Kjente hvor påvirka han selv var. Varm i kinnene og ujevn i pusten. Følelsen av å være en snikende femåring ferska med fingrene i kakeboksen var ikke til å unngå.

“Eh.. Må du inn på badet akkurat nå, eller?” Stemmen var ustø, men han håpet han klarte å snakke høyt nok. Tonefallet varierte fra bass til falsett i løpet av alt for få ord. Noora var mye rart, men definitivt ikke dum. Hun skjønte sikkert tegninga.  
“Ja?” Noora sin stemme hadde en oppgitt klang. “Altså, vi stikker snart, vi. Men Eva, Vilde og jeg må på do først, lissom.”

Herregud! Dette ble bare bedre og bedre.. Isak kastet hodet bakover og himla med øynene.  
“Eva, Vilde og jeg, faktisk..” mumla han mutt. Visste ikke helt hva han burde svare nå, men hørte Even flire rett bak seg. Han hadde kommet bort og stod nesten helt inntil ham. Isak snudde seg forsiktig. Even var også andpusten, litt rødflammet i kinnene og på brystet. Og best av alt; han hadde et nesten salig lys i øynene mens han gliste fra øre til øre. Gjorde det helt umulig for Isak å ikke smile tilbake. Bite seg litt i leppene og smile, for å være helt korrekt. “Ha ha, ja.. Lett for deg å le. Er ikke du som er stuck i kollektiv med tusen folk, liksom,” hvisket han mens han la hodet mot skulderen til Even.

Even la armene rundt ham. Presset ham forsiktig inntil seg.  
“Akkurat nå er jeg jo det, da. Stuck her, altså..,” hvisket han lett før han plasserte små, lette kyss i håret til Isak. “Og hvis det er greit for deg, har jeg lyst til å bare være her. I alle fall en liten, lang stund til?” Han la begge henda på rumpa til Isak. De var store og varme, trakk ham til seg til det knapt var plass til et papirark mellom dem. Helt naken presset Even seg inntil ham og Isak sukket fornøyd. Løftet hodet litt og la det på skakke for å møte leppene som mykt formet seg mot hans egne. Isak levde seg inn i kysset. Åpnet munnen litt og slikket forsiktig med tungespissen over leppene til Even. Hendene hans hadde vandret videre og smøg seg rastløst over klærne Isak bare ville ut av, mens..

“Isaak?” Shit! Noora ja.. Nå som han nesten hadde klart å glemme hele dama.. Han skjøv Even litt fra seg igjen med et ulykkelig sukk, men han trengte plass til å tenke klart. Måtte finne det magiske trylleformularet som fikk henne til å fordufte. Han kremtet, bet kjevene sammen og tok sats.  
“Sorry, ass Noora. Jeg er i dusjen, liksom. Det tar litt tid.. Kom akkurat fra hyttetur. Mye eh.. peislukt å skrubbe vekk..” Jah.. Magiske trylleformularer var da vel kjent for å være litt teite, var de ikke? Hva som enn virka!

“Åh..” Han hørte skuffelse i stemmen hennes før hviskende jentestemmer trengte seg inn mellom sprekkene i den alt for tynne døra. Eva var så oppspilt at hun egentlig ikke hvisket i det hele tatt, men virka gira på et eller annet uforståelig. Vilde hadde tatt på seg en viktig mine. Påpekte at det faktisk er litt fint å få være i fred når man dusjer. Og så var det Nooras lavmælte hvisking som han knapt fikk med seg, da. Plutselig syntes han at han hørte Eskild sin stemme et sted i mylderet også. Til slutt, etter et spakt “Okei” fra jentene, hørte de skritt som beveget seg vekk. Bort fra den lille gangen og forhåpentligvis ut av hele leiligheten.

Even målte ham opp og ned med glitrende øyne.  
“Ops.. Du kan jo ikke ha på deg det der?” kommenterte han lattermildt. Fikk himling og kjapp risting på hodet i retur fra Isak. “Og så tror jeg så innmari du trenger en dusj, ass! Mye peislukt og sånt blir skikkelig kjipt, liksom!” Even gjorde et mislykka forsøk på å blunke, noe som bare gjorde ham enda kjekkere. Det var noe helt magnetisk over ham som fanget Isaks fulle oppmerksomhet. Fikk ham til å glemme tid og sted, og det var kanskje like greit?

Hjertet til Isak hamra da han trakk genseren over hodet, men det var ikke lenger bekymring for utidig innbrudd som fikk det til å gløde i ham og gjorde ham kortpusta. Even fulgte med på hver minste bevegelse. Slukte Isak i et fortærende blikk før han et kort øyeblikk løsrev seg for å skru på dusjen, men vendte raskt tilbake.

Da Even var kommet helt inntil ham, bøyde han seg fram og tok ansiktet til Isak mellom hendene. Kysset ham i tinningene og lot leppene vandre videre ned mot kjeven. En hånd smøg seg ned mellom lårene. Beveget seg forsiktig og søkte om innpass med kilende fingre. Isak pusta skarpt inn mens han skilte lårene litt fra hverandre med et nesten umerkelig skritt og presset seg mot hånda der nede. Den vandret lett oppover lårene og lysken før den la seg rundt pikken hans.

Isak kjente seg nesten hjelpeløs da Even krummet fingrene rundt ham. Eide tydeligvis ikke vilje eller motstand mer, for han gned seg uhemmet mot hånda og klynket. Lyden kom litt ufrivillig, men aller mest utålmodig.  
“Digg?” Isak nikket hektisk. Bet seg opprømt i leppene. Even likte tydeligvis lydene han lagde. Det kunne han se på det tilfredse smilet som dukket opp i øynene hans.

Til Isaks frustrasjon vandret henda videre. La seg om hoftene hans og holdt ham fast et lite øyeblikk før de strøk bakover. Famlet hektisk over ryggen hans og videre seg ned mot rumpa. Lette og fant bukselinningen.  
“Ville ikke anbefale deg å dusje med bukse, ass,” hvisket han. Pusten hans kilte Isak i øret. Sendte små gnister gjennom hele ham som samlet seg som en ulmende glød et sted i magen. “Tror dessverre den må bort,” fortsatte Even, som om han drøftet et meget aktuelt og prekært dilemma. Var rask til å kyle begge hender ned under den og gjøre kort prosess med både linningen og strikken på bokseren. Så dro han ned både bukse og bokser i ett, kjapt drag. Strøk ham over rumpa på veien.

Så fort Isak stod der naken foran Even, tok Even et skritt tilbake. Badet Isak i et slørete blikk før øynene deres møttes. Det var som om alt foregikk i tidsrommet mellom et millisekund og en latter. Det kjentes som de holdt fast ved det samme begge to. Den trygge vissheten om hva som skjedde nå; at det føltes litt uunngåelig. Små dråper av alt de var og det de kunne bli lekte gjemsel i den dampende baderomslufta.

Even tok hånda hans. Ledet Isak mot seg før han så godt som dyttet ham inn i dusjen. Isak hadde sjelden vært så tent som da Even lot fascinerte øyne falle på pikken hans og hvordan den sto i stram givakt mellom dem. Isak kjente at det rykket til i hele ham. Even som åpnet munnen mens han lette etter ord.  
“Fy fader, Isak… Jeg.. Du er den fineste..” Det kom åndeløst, nesten som en hvisking, før Even ristet på hodet og ga opp å få sagt noe mer.

Isak hikstet da Even kom nærmere og snudde ham rundt. La armene om ham og omsluttet ham bakfra. Plastret sin egen kropp mot ryggen hans. Isak grep fatt i Evens hender og la sine egne over dem. Flettet fingrene deres sammen, og sånn ble de stående. Tett omslynget under vannstrålen. Evens hode hvilte mot skulderen hans og Isak sukket forsiktig, kom med små gisp.  
“Halla,” hvisket Even inn i øret hans med rusten stemme. Så kjente Isak varsomme hender stryke ham, over bryst og mage. Han gjorde sitt beste for å spenne magemusklene. Even lo lydløst mot nakken hans da han kjente muskelspillet under fingrene.

Isak tillot seg å synke bakover. Smeltet inn mot kroppen til Even mens omsluttende, myke armer foldet seg rundt ham. Det varme vannet og dampen ga det lille dusjkabinettet et drømmeaktig skinn. Vann sildret ned på dem. Nedover ryggen til Even, kilte over Isaks brystkasse og strømmet mellom dem der hvor det var mulig å komme til. Isak la hodet bakover og nøt følelsen av hvordan vannstrålen traff panna og ansiktet. Nøt de myke kyssene Even plantet på halsen og i nakken hans enda mer. Varmen fra Evens pust, luktene av dem begge og lyden av hektisk åndedrett fra Even fikk Isaks verden til å flyte av gårde og all kjedelig rasjonalitet til å fosse ned på gulvet og flykte gjennom sluket.

Han hadde nesten drømt seg bort da kyssene til Even skiftet takt. De som hadde vært dovne og bedagelige, ble tyngre og mer krevende. Isak kjente at Even føltes hard mot hofta hans allerede. Presset seg mot ham i små, rykkvise bevegelser som nøret opp under Isaks egen glød. Sultne lepper nippet til den tynne huden under øret. Isak møtte, trykket seg nærmere og slapp ut et lite klynk, ute av stand til å bry seg eller tenke mer. Tok tak i Evens hender og rakk å lede dem lett over brystet og ned mot magen før Even trakk dem til seg.

I det fjerne hørte han den poppende lyden av lokket på eplesjampoen til Eskild som spratt opp. En fruktig, lett duft blandet seg inn i dampen fra dusjen. Isak hadde ikke nærværenhet nok til å korrigere Even på at den ikke var hans, for Evens hender grep tak i ham igjen. Håret ble såpet møysommelig inn, før hendene igjen ble borte en stund mens Even gjorde det samme på seg selv, men gjorde seg fort ferdig og var raskt over ham igjen da Isak sukket utålmodig. Omsluttet Isak nok en gang.

Isak trakk pusten dypt inn og lukket øynene. Føyet seg etter hver eneste bevegelse Even gjorde. Higet etter å kjenne mer av hendene hans på seg. Fingrene til Even var glatte av såpen. Kjentes utrolig deilige mot huden der de fulgte brystbenet og gled videre ned over brystkassa. En hånd kilte og lekte seg over knoppende brystvorter. Sirklet forsiktig rundt en av dem før han klemte forsiktig i den og vandret videre til den andre.

Den andre hånda ålte seg sakte nedover magen. Sirklet navlen og strøk med flat hånd over den myke huden rett under. Lugget varsomt i det strie håret som dukket fram lengre ned før han slapp helt igjen. Klemte ut mer sjampo og kom tilbake med glatte hender. Førte dem over rumpa hans og lot to fingre gli ned mellom rumpeballene. Isak ga fra seg et langtrukkent kny da han kjente hvor deilig det var. Fikk svar av Even. Små stønn hvisket rett i øret. Fingrene ble byttet ut og Even presset pikken sin mot ham isteden. Lot den gli ned der fingrene nettopp hadde vært. Over åpningen som responderte umiddelbart, trakk seg sammen og slapp rykkvis opp igjen mens pikken til Even fortsatte å gli nytelsesfullt der nede og Even stønnet høylytt.

Isak kjente fingre som jobbet seg inn mellom lårene hans igjen. Gispet og vred seg utålmodig. De var fremdeles så glatte og deilige av såpa, og Isak ville bare ha mer. Var så kåt at det sydet i hele ham da Even endelig sank hånda ned i krøllene som omsluttet pikken hans. Isak klarte ikke vente. Grep desperat tak i hånda til Even og ledet den over pikken sin. Det føltes som et slags vanvidd, men Isak bare måtte kjenne ham der.

Bevegelsene kom raske og rykk. De støtte hardt sammen. Lot alt det utemmede som hadde bygget seg opp slippe fri der inne under dampen og vannstrålen; mellom sildrende dråper, våte kyss mot nakken og følelsen av Even som presset seg mot ham i rytmiske små støt. Visste ikke hva som kjentes best; hånda som fór over pikken hans, kyssene og de deilige små bittene mot nakken, eller hvordan Even gled mot ham og av og til rykket skjelvende til.

Isak syntes han så klare, skinnende krystaller suse forbi i dampen, lukket øynene og lot dem ta form av sitrende nytelse. Forplante seg helt ut i fingerspissene. Han klarte ikke være stille mer og ulte ut noe uforståelig, bare ment for Even. Ropte ut akkurat hvor deilig han hadde det. Isak visste ikke hvor han sluttet og Even begynte. Lårene hans ristet ukontrollert fikk ham til å åpne øynene igjen, gispe etter luft. Han støtte pikken voldsomt inn i hånda til Even nå. Higet etter friksjonen og fingrene som grep så trangt og godt rundt ham og lot ham gjøre akkurat det som føltes best.

Han stønnet høylytt da han kom, sprutet inn i den store, gode hånda til Even. Den omsluttet ham, men slaknet gradvis på grepet. Even selv hadde blitt helt stille. Isak kjente hvordan han skalv. Gispet lydløst mens pikken hans rykket til i hyppige små skjelvinger. Tømte seg mellom dem og over rumpa hans.

De ble stående helt, helt stille. Lente seg tett mot hverandre mens vannstrålene skyllet over dem. Trengte å få igjen pusten. Isak kjente hvordan Even åndet ham inn mens en tilfreds tindring overtok for den hektiske opphisselsen. Strakk seg fornøyd og krøllet tær og fingre. Dette var fullkommen nytelse.

Så fort han hadde krefter til det, snudde han seg rundt og la armene om nakken til Even. Trakk ham til seg kysset ham vått og slurvete. Øste alt det behaget han følte akkurat der og da inn i kysset. Ville vise hvor godt det føltes og ble møtt med doven henførelse. Etterhvert gled hele kysset over i fjærlette berøringer av hverandres lepper. Det var så godt å stå tett sammen og bare nyte å være nær hverandre. Kjenne på hverandres lyder og lukter.

Isak ante ikke hvor lenge han hadde stått sånn, da det banket forsiktig på døra. Ikke hardt og krevende som da Noora banket på, men en stille, nesten litt unnskyldende tapping.  
“Isak?” Han spisset ørene. Kunne ikke unngå å høre forsiktigheten i Eskilds stemme og kjenne et lite stikk i seg for sinnet han nettopp hadde utsatt kompisen for.  
“Ja?” Både han og Even løftet hodene og stirret mot døra, men Eskild gjorde ikke noe forsøk på å dra ned klinka.  
“Ville bare si at… Ja, vi har funnet ut at vi skal stikke på kino.. Jentene og jeg!”  
“Åh?” Det var ikke så lett for Isak å forme så mange ord akkurat nå, men plutselig følte han seg uendelig takknemlig for Eskild der han stod.  
“Og så.. Sorry for de greiene med rommet. Snakka med Noora. Hun kan sove hos meg..”  
“Takk, Eskild!” Isak smilte nå. Even også.

De ble stående og høre Eskilds skritt forsvinne før de summet seg og Isak skrudde av vannstrålen som var i ferd med å bli litt småkjølig. Klærne Isak hadde hatt med til Even, lå i en haug på gulvet og kjentes fullstendig irrelevante. Isteden fant Isak hvert sitt håndkle. Frotterte kjapt over Even før han ga ham håndkledet og gikk over til å tørke seg selv og til slutt knytte håndkleet om livet. Den kalde lufta slo imot dem da Isak åpna døra så forsiktig han klarte. Først stakk han hodet ut for å få bekreftet at det var tomt i leiligheten. Og riktig nok, Eskild hadde holdt ord, han. Ingen stemmer fra stua eller klirring fra kjøkkenet forstyrret stillheten. Likevel lista de seg inn på rommet til Isak, sånn i tilfelle.

Isak hadde tatt hånda til Even og ledet ham etter seg. Da han åpna døra, ble Isak nødt til å sende Noora en takknemlig tanke. Alle sakene hennes var fjerna. Bare duften av feminin parfyme hang igjen, og den plaget ingen. Faktisk så det langt ryddigere ut enn Isak kunne huske å ha etterlatt det på fredag. Senga var til og med redd opp.

“Her er rommet mitt, da,” kremtet Isak litt slukøret fram, og Evens øyne glimtet til. “Ja, i eh.. dagslys, liksom.” Han følte seg nesten litt forlegen igjen nå som de stod her med lett nuppete hud i den kjølige lufta.  
“Jeg vet,” sa Even og hevet øyenbrynene suggestivt. Så bøyde han hodet litt og strøk med myk, flat hånd over armen til Isak. Stoppet interessert opp vet et nesten usynlig, litt nuppete blåmerke og lot tommelen gli over det. “Men du, Isak?” Han løftet hodet igjen og satte øynene spørrende i Isak. Så med ett så usikker ut at Isak bare måtte smile mot ham. Ville liksom ikke at han skulle stå der og lure på noe.

“Ja?”  
“Jeg.. Vi..” Even stotret litt før han kremta og tok sats. “Det var liksom aldri helt meningen å gjøre ting i denne rekkefølgen..” Han stirra ned i gulvet som om mønsteret i parketten var enormt fascinerende. Isak kjente det knøt seg i magen. Ble han ditcha nå? Igjen? Skulle Even si at han var nødt til å stikke med en gang?

Isak knep øynene igjen, stålsatte seg, men det var ikke det som skjedde. Even famlet videre.  
“Jeg har liksom lyst til.. Å bli kjent, kanskje? Å gjøre det ordentlig?” Isak trakk pusten skarpt inn. Klemte leppene sammen for ikke å slippe ut noen av de sommerfuglene som så ut til å forsøke å rømme mageregionen hans. Enorm lettelse fikk allikevel en liten, upassende latter til å unnslippe ham, og Even så forvirret, nesten litt ulykkelig opp.  
“Nei, nei, nei!” Isak så seg nødt til å avverge misforståelser. Holdt opp hendene så håndkleet skled godt ned på hoftene hans og himlet med øynene, men bare en kjapp, kontant innrømmelse hjalp nå. “Jeg vil det jeg også!”

“Så bra..” Hånda til Even fant veien over skulderen og halsen hans. Lekte gjennom vått hår og strøk over den glatte huden i nakken. Trakk Isak opp til seg og holdt hodet hans varsomt mellom hendene. “Så du blir med på date, da?” Isak kjente den varme pusten kile over panna og nesa si og lukket øynene. Ville bare la spørsmålet synke inn.  
“Når da?”, spurte han til slutt ivrig, med munnen sin så tett inntil Even sin at ordene nesten ble spist der og da.  
“Neste helg? Fredag, kanskje?”, foreslo Even prøvende før leppene hans lett touchet Isaks.  
“Hm..” Isak trakk på det. “Det er lenge til, ass!” Han kjente Evens lepper smile mot hans da han sa det.  
“Okei? I morgen, da? Er det bedre?”

Det var det absolutt, og Isak svarte med hele seg. Søkte mot Evens lepper og bad om innpass med ru tunge. Fikk Evens lepper til dovent å skille seg, la armene rundt ham og trykket ham mot seg. Kjente hvordan kroppen hans mykt ga etter og smelta inn mot hans egen.  
“Tror i morgen er bra, ass! Spørs litt, da. Har besøk av en ganske digg fyr akkurat nå, så mulig jeg blir litt busy med ham, altså. Men jeg skal holde deg underretta..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denne historien skulle bare være fluffy og for moro skyld, så all verdens plot har den ikke. Mer generelle betraktninger av problemstillinger som dukker opp av og til i kollektiv! Nysgjerrige venner, utidig matos, folk som faktisk har en egen plan og vilje, tynne vegger osv, osv.. Har selv bodd i kollektiv ganske lenge og sikkert vært både Noora, Eskild og Isak i akkurat denne settingen. :-) 
> 
> Vil fryktelig gjerne vite hva dere synes. Hyggelige tilbakemeldinger gir drivstoff til flere historier, gjerne i samme AU. (Har et par ideer liggende til jeg er ferdig med et par av de pågående ;-) ) Jeg blir hoppende glad om du tar deg tid til å skrive noen ord <3


End file.
